1 Becomes 2
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: Cole's happy, he's found the love of his life. What happens when she becomes the target for a secret gang?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! I was reading 'Um opps?' by imacrazyninjagofan (you guys should check it out) and that night and following day, my head wouldn't stop nagging me until I wrote this (I know random but true). (After Time Bros) I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Cole smiled as he trained, he was thinking of his plans for that night. He didn't know what he was going to be doing but he didn't care, he was doing it with the girl of his dreams, Kay. He and Kay had been going out for 4 months now but he still hadn't told the other ninjas get, it was none of their business,

"Hey Cole, you doing anything later?" Jay asked,

"Sorry. Already got plans." Cole replied,

"You have been having more and more plans lately. What have you been doing recently?" Zane questioned,

"Meeting up with someone?" Cole replied,

"Who?" Nya asked,

"Why do you guys want to know?" Cole asked,

"Curious." Jay answered.

Later that day, Cole waited outside a café called '1 Stop Coffee Shop' and it was Cole and Kay's favourite café because that's where they 1st meet. Cole waited when he felt someone slip their arms around Cole's waist and rested their head on his back,

"Hi Kay." Cole greeted, instantly knowing who it was,

"Hi Cole." Kay replied sweetly as Cole turned around so they were facing each other. Kay had long, brown, layered hair that had faint blonde highlights and reached her mid back and had stunning blue eyes that had patches of light brown. Kay wore a red coat, black jeans, black high-heel boots, a light pink scarf with strips of red, red mittens and a red beanie and had black eyeliner (no wings), mascara and bright red lipstick,

"What did you have planed today?" Cole asked,

"Nothing. I wanted to spend time with you." Kay admitted,

"Well you have all of mine." Cole replied with a smirk, which made Kay giggle and slightly blush,

"You big flirt." Kay stated and Cole chuckled,

"It's true." Cole added,

"Can we get a hot chocolate 1st? It's starting to get freezing around here." Kay asked,

"Sure thing." Cole agreed and held the door open for Kay as she walked in.

As they walked down the street, which was covered in fallen leaves, they were talking and laughing when,

"Cole, what do you do for a living?" Kay asked,

"I'm a ninja." Cole replied and when he did, Kay nearly spat her drink out, "Are you ok?" Cole asked, full of concern,

"You're a what now? A ninja?" Kay asked, shocked,

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Cole asked, worried that she'd see that as a bump in the road,

"No of course not. It's just, a ninja?" Kay asked,

"Yeah. I'm honestly surprised that you didn't notice from when we were a huge deal." Cole admitted. Cole knew Kay didn't like reading the newspaper or watching the news or read magazines or listen to the radio. She found all that boring and most of the time depressing,

"You know me. I don't pay attention to that stuff. I honestly thought all that fuss was over some new boy band." Kay admitted and the 2 chuckled. As they walked, Kay noticed a couple walking on the other side, swinging their little boy as they walked. Kay looked at them sadly when Cole noticed that Kay was looking sad,

"What's wrong?" Cole asked,

"Nothing." Kay replied as she snapped back into reality but Cole soon recognised the look she had on her face, a look that came too often for them both,

"You're missing them again aren't you?" Cole asked,

"Well it is' just…*sigh*…yeah. I miss them. You know?" Kay admitted, looking at the ground. Kay had lost her parents and siblings when she was only 5 and was forced to pretty much grow up on her own for she had no other family, she didn't even know her last name since she kept on forgetting when she was younger,

"Hey." Cole stated softly as he lifted Kay's head by under her chin, "I know it still hurts, I still feel that way about my mother, but you need to be strong for them and you're not alone, you got me and I'm not going anywhere. Ok?" Cole explained,

"Ok." Kay replied as the 2 kissed. Kay was grateful for Cole, he helped her out of a dark time and now she was living the best times of her life since she lost her family. They broke the kiss and Kay placed her head on Cole's chest, "Wanna head back to my place and watch a movie or something?" Kay offered,

"I have no reason not to." Cole replied as the 2 headed to Kay's apartment. The apartment was more special to Kay than it should have for 1 simple reason, Cole got it for her, so she got get out of the horrible place she was living in and live somewhere more safe,

"What do ya wanna watch?" Kay asked as she took off her beanie, scarf and jacket to revel her red long sleeve top and longish nails that were painted red,

"What ever you want." Cole replied,

"What about, Ace Ventura?" Kay offered since the 2 movies were both their favourite,

"Which one?" Cole asked,

"Well last time we watched Pet Detective so how about When Nature Calls?" Kay suggested,

"Sounds good to me." Cole agreed and Kay kicked off her shoes and they watched the movie, laughing their heads off.

When the movie was wrapping up, Cole's phone rang which made Cole annoyed, it always did while he was with Kay, and he was more annoyed when he saw it was Lloyd,

"I gotta take this." Cole sighed,

"Ok." Kay replied as she started to get up,

"You don't have to get up." Cole stated,

"Are you sure?" Kay asked and Cole nodded, "Good cos I'm comfy." She added, settling back down as Cole hit answer,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"You got get back to the temple now." Lloyd demanded,

"Why?" Cole asked, the annoyance starting to so in his voice,

"Nya caught something on the radar and camera and it looks like big trouble." Lloyd explained,

"What is it?" Cole asked,

"I can't explained over the phone, you have to come see for yourself." Lloyd stated,

"Fine." Cole sighed in annoyance and hanged up,

"What's up?" Kay asked,

"Lloyd, the leader." Cole stated, adding the last bit since Kay didn't know the ninjas, and Kay rolled her eyes, "He said there might be trouble coming. I have to go." Cole explained,

"Really?" Kay asked, pulling puppy dog eyes,

"Sorry Kay. If it doesn't take too long I'll come back or call you. If not I'll talk to you tomorrow." Cole explained,

"Ok." Kay fake sulked. The 2 kissed and Cole headed back to the temple.

Cole walked into the control room, annoyance written all over his face,

"This better be good." Cole exclaimed as he walked into the room,

"Check it." Nya stated as she brought a video of 2 people running out of the museum with surprisingly 2 artefacts in their hands and a white coiled up snake on the back of their black leather jackets,

"This means trouble why?" Cole asked,

"The 2 artefacts aren't as harmless as they seem. If they get combined, they would have the power to bring back any opponent we've faced in the past." Zane explained,

"Any of them?" Cole asked in disbelief,

"Any and we know who they're planning to bring back." Nya stated,

"Who?" Cole asked,

"That part you haven't told us about yet." Kai stated,

"The great devour." Nya stated,

"What? How can you be so sure?" Cole asked,

"The logo on their backs. I searched it up and it turns out it's a secret gang thing. I managed to hack into the website since only members could access and I found so much information." Nya explained as she pulled up the site, "It stated that they're planning to bring the great devour back." Nya added,

"This is bad." Jay stated,

"But we still have some hope of stopping them. I did some more research and it turns out only 1 person can do the spell." Nya stated,

"Who?" Lloyd asked,

"They don't say who exactly but they say she's the 'lost one'. All I could figure out that it's a girl and she got the nickname after losing her family." Nya explained,

"That could be anyone." Jay stated,

"And back to bad news. It seems that they already know who it is." Nya stated,

"How do you know that?" Zane asked,

"They have some sort of chat thing on the site and they're heading there now." Nya explained,

"Where?" Lloyd asked when Cole's phone rang. Cole look surprised as he hit answered,

"Kay what's wrong?" Cole asked,

"Help me Cole! There are the people breaking into the apartment trying to grab me! There's a ton of them! I can't hold them off!" Kay panicked,

"Nya! Is the address 22D Hills Street?" Cole asked, panic clear in his voice,

"Yeah." Nya replied,

"Kay. Hold tight I'm coming!" Cole stated to the phone as he ran out at full speed.

Kay was trying to hold down the gang but was failing,

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kay screamed,

"Now why would we do that?" one of the gang members asked, grabbing her when something broke down the door,

"Let her go." Cole threatened with his GI mask pulled over his face so all you could see was if eyes that were over filled with anger,

"Cole!" Kay called,

"Get him." The one holding Kay stated and the gang charged at him back Cole sent them flying as he fount them off as he made his way to Kay. Soon everyone but Kai and Nya had arrived at the apartment,

"The heck Cole! You know to wait up!" Jay stated during the battle,

"Where are the other 2?" Cole asked,

"At the bottom of the building, fighting off the incoming gang members." Zane informed,

"THERE'S MORE?" Kay screamed,

"Not for long." Cole reassured, even if it was aggressively. The one that was holding Kay suddenly cut her arm since she was refusing to go with him and that was the very last straw for Cole cos that sent his RAGEING! He fought his way to Kay 1000 time more aggressively than before until he got to Kay. The gang member holding Kay didn't get to blink before Cole's hand was around his neck and holding him in the air but he still held onto Kay,

"Let. Her. Go." Cole warned, staring straight into his eye,

"Or what?" the gang member asked. Cole then started to tighten his grip, causing him to choke until he let go of Kay. Kay landed on the floor and Cole helped her up, gang member still in hand,

"Are you ok?" Cole asked calmly, his eyes instantly changing from anger to concern and worry,

"Now that you're here." Kay replied as she hugged him. Kay expected him to be rough and tense since he was still choking the gang member but he was as relaxed and gentle as he always was, "Are you going to let him go?" Kay finally asked,

"Nah. Got a few questions to ask him before I beat the crap out of him." Cole explained,

"So you to know each other?" Jay finally asked,

"Yeah. Meet Kay. Kay meet Jay, Zane and Lloyd." Cole introduced,

"Nice to meet you all." Kay waved,

"It's nice to meet you too Kay." Zane replied,

"How do you know Cole?" Jay asked,

"He hasn't told you?" Kay asked, then turned to Cole,

"I ain't as open as I am with you. I don't like revelling my personal life." Cole admitted to Kay, gang member still in hand, choking,

"I'm Cole's girlfriend." Kay explained, rolling her eyes at Cole's behaviour,

"Girlfriend?" Jay asked,

"Got a problem with it?" Cole asked,

"No. I just didn't expect you to keep it a secret." Jay explained,

"Cole. If you want to get answers out of him, you might wanna loosen your grip a bit. He's turning blue." Kay explained and Cole looked at the gang member who did look little he was changing colour a bit. Cole loosened his grip just a bit, just so he didn't pass out.

 **So? What y'alls think? Next chapter out soon (probably at the same time as I post this one). Reviews always appreciated and yeah. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Cole and Kay were starting to leave the building when,

"Lloyd, they're retreating." Kai stated into his earpiece,

"We know. Cole went on a rampage. We're heading back now." Lloyd replied,

"We'll meet you there." Kai stated,

"And get the interrogation room ready, we have a suspect." Lloyd informed,

"Got ya." Kai replied,

"One of the other ninjas?" Kay asked,

"Yeah." Lloyd replied,

"All I know about the ninjas is there 6 of them. 5 boys and a girl." Kay admitted,

"You didn't know Cole was a ninja." Jay asked,

"I just found out today." Kay replied and Jay looked at her confused,

"I don't keep up with the news. 9 times out of 10 it was about something depressing." Kay explained. The 6 flew back to the temple and Cole literally threw the gang member in the interrogation room,

"You're more aggressive and normal." Kay commented,

"Someone messed with my girl. No one messes with my girl." Cole stated as he pulled Kay closer to him and Kay placed her hands on his chest as she looked up at him,

"Softie." Kay teased,

"Only to you." Cole replied,

"Cole!" Lloyd called and Cole's face instantly was covered in annoyance, which Kay giggled at. Kay moved to Cole's side as Lloyd came around the corner,

"What?" Cole asked,

"He ain't talking. All he's saying is they're going to get the girl." Lloyd explained,

"I told you I was going to beat the crap out of him." Cole stated to Kay,

"No. You said you were going to get answers out of him THEN beat the crap out of him." Kay corrected, which made Cole shake his head with a small chuckle,

"I'll be back soon. Feel free to explore and if at any point you wanna disappear, my room is the black door on the 2nd floor." Cole explained,

"Ok." Kay replied as Cole walked off,

"So how long have you 2 been going out for?" Lloyd asked,

"I thought Jay was the one who asked questions?" Kay questioned,

"I like to know things as well." Lloyd replied,

"We've been going out for about 4 months now." Kay answered,

"And how long have you known Cole?" Lloyd asked,

"I think 6 or 7 months now? Maybe 8? I wasn't really known to time back then." Kay explained,  
"Why?" Lloyd asked. Kay was about to say something when something caught her eye. Someone in fact. Lloyd followed Kay's gaze to see that she was looking at Nya, confusement written all over both of their faces,

"You 2 ok?" Lloyd asked, breaking the awkward silence,

"Nya?" Kay asked,

"Kay!" Nya exclaimed after realising something and ran, full speed to Kay who caught her in a hug, almost falling over, "I-I thought you were dead." Nya sobbed, which was extremely rare for Nya to do,

"You thought I was dead? I thought you were dead." Kay questioned, looking into the watery eyes of the water ninja with watery eyes herself,

"What's going on?" Lloyd asked,

"Kai isn't my only sibling." Nya started to explained,

"Kai?" Kay asked and Nya nodded,

"Kay?" Kai asked from the end of the hall. Kay ran at full speed to Kai, who this time caught her in a hug,

"You're alive." Kay sobbed,

"Don't leave again." Kai whispered as tears escaped his eyes,

"If you 2 won't." Kay replied, looking up at her brother,

"So you 2 have another sister?" Lloyd asked,

"Kay is Kai's twin." Nya explained,

"Why do you think I'm so protective over Nya? After I lost Kay, I realised how easy it was to lose someone. I swore from then on, I won't let it happen ever again." Kai explained.

The 3 siblings sat in the games room talking,

"So sis, what's happen to you these past years?" Nya asked,

"A lot. A lot of bad things happened. Until I meet him." Kay explained,

"Meet who?" Kai asked, his-over-protective-big-brother side beginning to show,

"My boyfriend." Kay replied, sheepishly for some reason,

"Who?" Nya asked, excited for her big sister. Kay was about to answer when Cole walked in. Kay noticed and ran straight to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, squeezing a bit,

"Thank you." Kay stated,

"For what?" Cole asked, confused as Kay realised and held his hands as she looked into his eyes,

"For bringing me to my family." Kay explained,

"Wait, what?" Cole asked, gently,

"It turns out my sibling weren't dead, they were right under my nose. Kai and Nya." Kay explained. Cole looked at Kai and Nya with Kai's over protective side starting to show,

"Guys. This is my boyfriend." Kay explained as she moved so she was at his side, holding his arm. Kai stood up and walked over to Cole,

"You're dating my long lost sister?" Kai questioned,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"She said you got her out of a bad time?" Kai questioned,

"Yeah." Cole replied,

"Kai. This is the 1st time I've seen you in over 15 years and this happens?" Kay questioned,

"Kay. He won't stop. Trust me. He still does this with Jay." Nya explained,

"You got a boyfriend?" Kay asked as she rushed over to Nya to get all the details, "The blue one?" Kay asked,

"Yeah." Nya replied,

"Tell me everything and don't leave anything out. I have a lot to catch up on." Kay explained. While the sisters gossiped, Kai was still with Cole,

"How long have you been dating her?" Kai asked,

"4 months now." Cole replied, not getting intimidated as Jay would but the only reason Kai scared him was because Kai controlled fire,

"Because you got her out of a dark spot and brought her back to me and Nya, I'll let it slide." Kai explained, "And thank you." Kai added. Cole raised an eyebrow at this, "Ever since Kay went, I blamed myself entirely. I honestly punished myself for it. Now that's she's back, I can relax a bit more." Kai explained. Cole smiled,

"I'm just happy to see her like this. She's never smiled that this in the time that I've known her." Cole replied, finding himself gazing over at Kay and her haunting smile and life filled eyes,

"But I mean it when I say don't hurt her." Kai stated, snapping Cole back to reality, "Different sister, same rules." Kai added,

"Yeah, yeah." Cole replied, rolling is eyes. Kai walked back over to his sisters and Cole decided to give Kay some time to catch up with her siblings. In the hall, Cole ran into Jay,

"Do you know where Nya is?" Jay asked,

"I do but I wouldn't interrupt." Cole added,

"Why?" Jay asked,

"It's turns out, Kay is Kai twin and Nya's big sister and they haven't seen each other in about over 15 years. They're catching up now." Cole explained,

"Ok." Jay replied.

Later, Cole was in his room, drawing in his sketchpad when there was a knock at the open door. Cole looked to see Kay in her gorgeous glory,

"You you're the only one who doesn't have to knock right?" Cole infirmed,

"Ok. What ya doing?" Kay asked as she walked into the arms of the now standing Cole,

"Enjoying you glow." Cole replied with a quick wag of his brows and a smirk,

"Flirt." Kay accused,

"Only to you." Cole responded,

"So what were you doing before I walked in?" Kay asked,

"Wishing that you were with me." Cole smirked,

"Cole." Kay laughed,

"I'm telling the truth." Cole replied,

"Ok. What were you doing physically before I walked in. Without flirting this time." Kay ask,

"Drawing." Cole replied,

"Drawing what?" Kay asked,

"The most beautiful person in the world." Cole explained as he held up the drawing. It was Kay but with flowers in her hair and in a summer dress as she sat in a field of flowers, staring down at them as he hair fell of her shoulder but still showed her face. Kay stared at it in amazement,

"Wow, Cole. It's gorgeous." Kay managed to say,

"Just don't tell the others I draw like this otherwise I'd never hear the end of it." Cole stated,

"Awwwww. Trying to remain the big tough guy." Kay teased, "Seriously though. How are you not an artist?" she added,

"It's more of a hobby than anything else." Cole replied,

"At least post things online. You have no idea how popular they get." Kay encouraged,

"Maybe another time." Cole replied.

It was dinner and Kay sat in between Cole and Nya and Zane had cooked spaghetti bog,

"You get anything out of the idiot back there?" Kay asked,

"No." Nya replied,

"That does mean he's dead yet?" Kay asked,

"Somehow not." Nya replied since Cole and Kai both tried and were extremely aggressive. Kay looked down and sighed,

"I didn't want to but I'll have a go." Kay stated,

"No." Kai stated,

"Why?" Kay asked,

"He hurt you." Kai replied,

"And if I can't get answers, no one can." Cole added,

"He just doesn't recognise me." Kay muttered. After dinner, Kay walked to the interrogation room, after trying to convince Kai and Cole that she'll be ok, and walked in,

"A girl. Really?" the gang member asked, tied to the chair,

"I'm hurt. You don't recognise me?" Kay asked, sarcastically, "No? Maybe this will help." She added, lifting her sleeve to show a scared symbol that matches the on the gang member's back,

"Karma?" the gang member whispered,

"Hello Gutsy." Kay replied,

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" Gutsy stuttered,

"Oh I think you know what I want." Kay as she walked closer to him and bended down so her lips was next to his ear, "I suggest you get talking." Kay whispered and stood back up straight,

"Or what?" Gutsy asked. Kay dragged her long, red polished nail up his neck so it was slightly starting to press into his throat,

"Oh we both know the answer to that." Kay replied with a creepy sweet voice and a wicked smile. Gutsy looked TERRIFIED when she did that, "Remember why I was called Karma?" Kay added,

"I-I'm n-not s-sacred." Gutsy lied, "You lost your touch. The way you called for the black ninja at the apartment." he added. Kay frowned as she removed her nail and walked to the other side of the table,

"We both know I don't do well during an event, hence another reason I'm called Karma. The after match." Kay stated. Kay pulled out a mini manicure set, 2 red lipsticks, 1 stick and the other liquid and a bottle of red nail polish. Gutsy then looked more confident,

"What can you possibly do with that?" Gutsy asked,

"Well you see, my manicure set contains 2 nail clippers, tweezers, tiny scissors and 2 nail files. I use the liquid lipstick for myself and I keep the stick, just in case and the nail polish was in my pocket for unknown reasons but I'm glad it's in there." Kay explained and Gutsy went back to TERRIFIED, "Good, you caught on. Last chance before I get started." Kay stated, sitting on the table, twirling the nail file around her fingers,

"I'll never speak." Gutsy stated, full determination,

"Fine." Kay stated as she walked closer to Gutsy who was screaming bloody murder.

Nya, Zane and Jay heard the screams and were wondering what the heck was going on. 15 minuets later, Nya, Zane and Jay walked to the interrogation room to see Kay coming out with red all over her hands. The 3 looked at her in shock,

"What? I had to get my hands a bit dirty." Kay explained and they heard Gutsy sobbing from the room. What really surprised the trio was when Cole, Kai and Lloyd came out of the other room, laughing their heads off,

"What's so funny?" Nya asked,

"You have to see for yourself." Kai managed to spit out due to laughing too much. Nya, Jay and Zane looked in the interrogation room to see Gutsy with his previously bushy eyebrows, now plucked perfectly, bright red lips and now perfectly tames nails with red nail polish. Nya and Jay started to laugh while Zane was confused,

"He was screaming like he was being murdered over that?" Jay asked,

"And I don't know why. His nails were a horror story. He should be thanking me." Kay stated,

"Why was he screaming like that?" Zane asked,

"I used to forced into that gang and only escaped about 2 months before I met Cole. The group is called 'Scales for Skin' and they adore the great devour. I had no idea who the 'lost one' was until they broke into my apartment. The men pride themselves in being 'manly' and Gutsy go this nickname for being the 'manliest' of the gang so doing his brows, lips and nails is the perfect way to make him talk." Kay explained,

"He spilt everything we needed." Lloyd explained, trying to calm down but was failing.

 **That's that for this chapter! Reviews are appreciated and can I ask you something, and be honest…what did you think Kay was going to do with Gutsy? Just curious. Next chapter hopefully out soon. HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


End file.
